pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 69-The Planet of Misfortune: Crystallised
This is episode 69 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story The people part plays normally. With our heroes… Cosmo: It doesn’t look like there are any Chaos Emeralds around here. Amy: Chris, are you sure the scanner is working okay? Chris: Yeah, I am. But there’s a lot of interference in this part of the galaxy. Amy: Why is that? Chris: It looks like this entire region of space has been warped by some bizarre gravitational force. Cream: Do you think the Metarex are responsible for this? Chris: They probably are. If the warping continues at this rate, it’ll soon spread out across the whole galaxy and beyond! Amy: First the Metarex go around stealing Planet Eggs, and now they’re bending outer space all out of shape. Those creeps! Those Metarex have to be stopped once and for all! Cream: Look, the sensors found something! Amy: Uh, huh? I think we found a Chaos Emerald. Crystal: Well that didn’t take far. Amy: Hey, Tails! Tails: I see it. Ready to intercept! Chris: Hey look! Something’s coming towards us! Everyone looks at it. Chris: It’s a small asteroid. Amy: The Chaos Emerald’s inside the asteroid. Tails: I’ll pull it in. They pull it in. Chris: Weird looking asteroid. Cream: Hey, it’s trying to move away! Tails: That’s no asteroid, you guys! That’s a spaceship! Crystal: Well, I guess we all figured THAT out, huh. Sonic: Woah. Intro plays. ???: We were afraid you were going to crush our ship. Tails: I’m really sorry, but we thought your ship was an asteroid. ???: Our ship is a highly advanced space vehicle with iron proportion engines AND a hyper drive. Chris: So what brought you to this part of the galaxy? ???: Our world is sick and we must find somebody who can heal it. I’m Moo, the ship’s captain. ???: My name is Leon. ???: And I am Momo. Chris: It’s nice to meet you. You didn’t happen to find a Chaos Emerald while on your trip, did you? Moo: What’s a Chaos Emerald? Tails: It’s a really beautiful gem about this size and it glows sometimes. Moo: Are you talking about this? (Shows them the Chaos Emerald) Cream: It’s the Chaos Emerald! Cosmo: They did find it. Tails: Thanks a lot. (Tries to grab for it, but it’s taken away) What’s the matter? Moo: We did say that YOU could have it. Leon: We spotted this gem through our trip and we thought it looked beautiful. Momo: So we picked it up and decided to keep it! Knuckles: That’s our Emerald, hand it over! The chasing sequence happens. Tails: Woah, Knuckles! Chris: You’re just making it worse. Cream: Let’s try to work it out! Amy: Some of us are civilised around here. Knuckles: Fine, then you get the Emerald! Sonic: That Emerald’s important, we really need it to save the galaxy. Moo: I’m sorry. But we like this gem. Leon: We don’t want to share it. Sonic: Please, give it to me. Moo, Momo, and Leon: Finders keepers! Leon: This gem is more beautiful than anything we’ve ever seen before! Momo: We’re going to take it home! Moo: We can’t wait to show it to our friends. Chris: What’ll we do now? Crystal: Guess they don’t care if they’re going to die just for keeping a gem that’s “super pretty”. Their fault if we all die! Later… Amy: I don’t see WHY we’re taking these pipsqueaks home if they’re not gonna give us the Chaos Emerald! Chris: We wanna find out WHY their planet’s sick and see if there’s something we can do to help. Momo: Planet Marmolin is such a wonderful place that once you visit, you’ll never want to leave! We have fortune tellers, magic charms and even love spells! Amy: You have love spells?! Crystal: (Thoughts) Oh brother. Here we go again. Momo: Yes, and they’re extremely powerful. Amy: What are we waiting for? Let’s go full speed ahead to Planet Marmolin! Tails: Uh, sure, Amy. When they land… Moo: We are giving you this to thank you for the ride. Knuckles: it’s about time. Crystal: At least we won’t die from them. Chris: Thanks, we really appreciate it. Amy: So where can we get this love spell you were talking about? Momo: Right this way, please. Amy: Okay! (Grabs Sonic and runs for it) Come on, Sonic! Cream: Amy! Wait! Chris: Boy, is she hopeless. Crystal: Good one. Amy’s small bit then plays. Then does Chris and Knuckles’. With Cream, Tails, Cosmo and Crystal… Tails: I’m not sure about this. Crystal: Same with me, Tails. Cream: I’ve never had anyone tell me my fortune before. Moo: You can ask him any questions you want about your future. Cream: How exciting! What do you think we should ask him about, Cheese? Cheese: Chao! Cosmo: Something’s wrong here. Their planet’s sick but they don’t seem to care. Crystal: Maybe they do, but they don’t want to think about it. They go in. The first bit with the peeps joking around plays. Cosmo: This is no time for jokes! F.T.: We have the power to look into the future, but we cannot change it, our fate is already decided. What will be, will be. Cosmo: But… F.T.: I see you’re always rushing into action, but your haste is going to cause great sorrow to those who are closest to you, these magic coins predict it! (Shows her a coin with a skull on it, which means something) Cosmo leaves. Tails: Wait, Cosmo! Crystal: Cosmo! They leave as well. Cream: Will she be okay? F.T.: Her future is too cloudy to predict with any certainty, but I do see romance in her future. Strange, plants and animals usually don’t get along. Cream: Huh? With Cosmo… Tails: Hey, slow down, Cosmo, don’t let that fortune teller upset ya, after all, nobody can really predict what’ll happen in the future! Crystal: He’s right. We decide what our futures can be. Cosmo: I’ve never felt so helpless in my entire life. I know I don’t want to harm you two or the rest of our friends, but that fortune teller says I’m destined to! Tails: Cosmo… Cosmo: (Starts to cry) It can’t be true! Tails: It’ll be okay… Crystal: Don’t worry Cosmo… She runs off. Tails: Wait! Amy and Sonics bit plays. So does Knuckles and Chris’. Cream: Hey Chris! Chris: Hey, what happened to Cosmo? I thought she went with you. They look at each other. Cheese: Chao chao chao chao. Chris: Hm… Is something wrong? Crystal: Terribly wrong. Cosmo’s bit then plays, so does her bit with Cream. And the Team Rose bit. The next morning… Chris: What’s all that stuff, Sonic? Sonic: The Marmolins gave me these charms to protect me while I try to save their world. Crystal: (Thoughts) Uh huh… and you need so much it covers your feet? Chris: I guess it can’t hurt. There’s some kind of disease growing where the Planet Egg was. You have to destroy it. Only problem is there’s a lot of water in that area. Sonic: Water? Are you kidding?! (Digs through his charms) Let’s see, the Marmolin who gave me this charm, told me it protects against water! Crystal: (Thoughts) And that’s really going to work? Then the whole sequence with the technobabble plays. The disease gets knocked out. Chris: Sonic did it! Crystal: Yay, Sonic! Water comes gushing out. Cosmo: I think it worked! Amy: Sonic saved the planet! Marmolins: Thank you, Sonic. Sonic: I thought this charm was gonna keep me dry but if you ask me it’s all wet. (Gets gushed out) Wooooah! Somebody shut off the faucet! Crystal: I knew that thing wasn’t gonna work. Later that day… Tails and Cosmo’s bit plays. Chris: You gave Amy a matchmaking spell? Momo: It’s the strongest one we have! The couple dives into the Lake of Love, and afterwards looks at the full moon! And then, they’ll be joined together forever! Cream: It sounds like Amy’s finally going to see her wish come true! Momo: She can’t fail! Amy even set up a trap so that she and Sonic would fall at the exact moment the moon rose! Chris: So they must be together right now. Huh? Sonic: Thanks, pal. This should hit the spot. Chris: Sonic? Sonic: Somethin’ wrong? Crystal: Guess Amy’s gonna be mad. So much for that idea. The bit with Tails, Cosmo, and Amy yelling at them plays. Crystal is watching from behind. Crystal: Throw a tantrum why don’t you? Tough luck, Amy. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised